To Summon A Champion
by Grunt8999
Summary: The Throne of Heroes holds the heroes and champions of several myths, legends, and epics. It was never selective, as it transcended across space and time. In the Fifth Holy Grail War, a champion was summoned, a champion that has become the very best at what he does in multiple stories. Shirou didn't even play Pokemon, so how did he summon a Pokemon Master?
1. Chapter 1

**Finished Pokemon Sun, and might I say that that was awesome, 10/10 would play again. Now, for the hype that is Heaven's Feel that's coming out this year, I'm writing this, and this isn't a one shot. Updates will be slow however, as that is life. Don't need disclaimer really, as I am neither Miyomoto nor Nasu.**

In a familiar backyard, it was late evening, where a familiar blue spandex-wearing servant was chasing Emiya Shirou. However, a not so familiar figure was summoned in Shirou's need.

"Ya know, I've seen a lot of things in my time, but what the fuck is this thing?!" Lancer yelled out in indignation as he tried feverously to take back the spear head that was currently in the hands of an anthropomorphic blue fish.

"Swamp?" The blue fish tilted his head before head butting Lancer, causing the Irishman to stumble back.

"Gah!"

"Wh-what's going on?" Emiya Shirou was sitting on the floor of his shed in astonishment as he stared at the kid in front of him.

The kid turned back, his red scarf fluttering to the wind.

"The name's Caster, are you my Master?" 

'….'

"Master-?"

"Die you fish!" Lancer was thrusting the spear at the blue fish, who was blocking the spearhead with its arms.

"Swamp!" Lancer was slapped, causing him to tumble to the Emiya household. Part of the roof collapsed onto the spot where Lancer landed, and a pained moan was heard in the rubble.

"Good job Swampert!" The kid that was named Caster ran out the shed and started scratching Swampert on the chin.

"Swamp." The blue fish crooned, leaving Shirou to stare in confusion at the mess that was his home.

"What just happened? Who are you?" Shirou asked, wondering why this was even happening to him.

"Hm?" Caster stopped scratching the blue fish, which was now dubbed Swampert, and looked at Shirou.

"Well, you summoned me as Servant Caster." At this he smiled widely. "Don't worry Master, with my help, you'll easily win this war!"

"That's not what I meant…" 

On cue, Lancer exploded out of the rubble, panting as his veins on his forehead were seen.

"Caster! This is your familiar?" Lancer all but shouted at the kid while pointing with the red spear at Swampert, who was on his back.

"Yes." Caster smiled. "Isn't he cute?" Swampert rolled onto his feet and walked up to his trainer, licking his face at the praise.

Lancer's eye twitched, and in his mind he can hear Kotomine saying to retreat back to the church.

Inhaling, Lancer glared at the Servant, before locking eyes at the red haired kid he was already trying to kill.

"I will not leave you bastard, until I see some blood!" Jumping onto the intact part of the roof, Lancer prepared his Noble Phantasm.

Shirou's eyes widened as he saw the blue man prepared to throw the spear, which was exuding a visible aura of bloodlust.

In his mind, he can only do one thing. In the same moment, the blood red spear finished powering up and Caster sharpened his eyes. 

" _Trace, On-!"_

"Swampert, use Protect!"

" _Gae Bolg!"_

The spear was thrown, but what stopped it was a green barrier that covered both Servant and Master.

"Hold it Swampert!"

"Swamp-!" Swampert was holding the barrier with all its might, giving pained grunts as the spear inched slowly closer against the barrier.

"You got this boy! Master, any plans?" Caster asked urgently as he thumbed at his bracelet.

"What? No! I-!" Before Shirou could say anything, the spear stopped exuding a deadly aura and zig zagged back to Lancer.  
"Kotomine, you bastard…!" In pain, Lancer caught the spear and jumped across the roof, ignoring the three. 

"I think we won. Good job Swampert!" Caster hugged the tired Pokemon, who let down the barrier in exhaustion.

"Swamp." Swampert closed its eyes before being engulfed in a red light.

"You did well." Pocketing the pokeball. Caster looked at his Master, who was dumbfounded.

"So, how was that? Pretty good right?"

Shirou had no idea what he got himself into, and Caster's comment finally broke him.

"What is happening?! Who are you, what was that thing, and why did that guy in blue try to kill me!?"

Caster frowned at the questioning. "Wait, you accidently summoned me?"

"Yes?" Shirou retorted. 

"Huh, well why don't we go inside your house and discuss what's going on?"

At this, a large crash was heard as part of the walls of the Emiya residence crumbled.

"...You can fix that, right Master?"

Shirou sighed in exasperation.  
-

"You felt that, didn't you Archer?" Rin asked the invisible servant as she observed the residence in front of her.

"Master, everyone with an ounce of prana felt that." Archer materialized himself next to Rin. Preparing for the inevitable arrival of Saber, he created the married swords and waited.

"...Archer, what are you doing?" Archer ignored his master as he felt the presence of another Servant.

'Where's Saber? She should arrive by now, aiming to kill, yet there's no movement.'

"Archer!"

"Excuse me Master, but there's another Servant in the area." At this Archer jumped over the wall separating the street and Emiya residence.

"What are you doing!?" Rin too jumped across the wall, following her Servant.  
-

"...which is why you have six other trainers with one Servant aiming to kill each other, But, you have me and six others, so you'll be the one to win!"

"A wish? Can such a thing be possible?" Shirou pondered on the mini lecture Caster gave.

Caster nodded before freezing. "Get down!" Jumping, he pushed Shirou down on the ground and began rolling just as Archer slashed at the space where Shirou was.

'Hmph, that explains why Saber is missing.' Looking at the kid that was the Servant, Archer gave a smirk.

"You alright Master?" Caster asked in concern.

Picking himself and the Servant, he confirmed his safety, "Yeah, I'm fine." 

Shirou glared at the red intruder before grabbing a nearby broom.

' _Trace On.'_ Shirou held the broom in a kendo stance, the broom was reinforced to its limit.

However, Caster put a hand up, the other reaching into his belt.

"Are you even a hero, boy? Looks like your Master messed up the summoning." Archer remarked before entering a stance.

Bringing out a pokeball, Caster grinned. "You're right. He did mess up. I'm no Hero."

Throwing the pokeball above him, the ball opened to reveal a green and brown owl.

"I am a Champion! Decidueye, Leaf Blade!"  
-

Class: Caster

Master: Emiya Shirou

True Name: ?

Alignment: Neutral Good

Gender: Male

Stats-

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Mana: C

Agility: D

Luck: C+

 **Class Skills-**

Territory Creation (D)

As the ability to create a field suited for the Servant, Caster can recreate the battlefields he has battled on by altering the weather to suit his needs.

Item Creation (E+)

Caster can create items suited for battle, such as Max Potions and Battle Items, but is unable to create Revives.

 **Personal Skills-**

Eye of the Mind (True) (B)

Having experienced hundreds of battles, especially during his time as a Champion, Caster can observe situations that might happen and act accordingly moments before it happens.

Battle Continuation (A)

With the mentality of never running away from Trainer battles, Caster will continue to battle until he is fully beaten and unable to continue his battle for the Holy Grail.

Pokemon Summoning (B)

As a Champion, Caster hold six Pokemon at all times, but can only summon the number needed when facing opposing one or multiple Servants.

 **Noble Phantasms**

 _The Pokemon League_ -E

Type: Support

A Reality Marble that recreates the Champion room Caster was well known for, which allows his Pokemon to get one Rank Up in all stats.

 _?-_ A

Type: Support

Caster can summon ******* if almost all Pokemon are unable to battle. At the end of each journey, Caster has always captured a *********, and can get its support when in danger of losing a battle.

 **Pokemon** :

Swampert

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral

Stats-

Strength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: E

Mana: D

Luck: N/A

 **Noble Phantasm** -B

? ?

Type- Self

Allows Swampert to get a Rank Up in all stats when he is ? ?.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with another chapter. All I'm going to say is that canon is going to verge off course here.**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing, yada yada, This is the last disclaimer you'll see.**

Archer blocked the green sword with his married swords, flinching at the strength of the familiar.

'No, Pokemon. Because why the hell not.' The owl raised the sword and began an overhead slashat Archer, and said Servant was deflecting the blade that was untraceable.

"Use Aerial Ace to break his guard!" 

Another shout from Caster caused Archer to glance at the Servant before feeling a hot pain on his stomach. Grunting, he reprimanded himself for looking away and jumped backwards.

The owl, Decidueye, rested itself in front of Caster, tense and ready for another confrontation. 

Glares were exchanged, and before any servant could make a move they were interrupted with a crash.

"Archer! What are you doing?" Rin had arrived, scowling at her disrespectful servant. 

She looked around the room until she locked eyes with Shirou. "Emiya?"

Shirou gave a weak smiled and scratched the back of his neck "Tohsaka, good evening. I'd make some tea, but…" Shirou gave a wave to Archer, the servant still tense and ready for action. 

Rin gave a surprised look at Shirou before frowning. "You, Emiya, the brownie at Homurahara, are a Master?"

"Ah, seems so. But it's more of a surprise to see Tohsaka as a Master. Are you a Magus too?"

"Wait, you know about the moonlit world?!"

"Yes?" 

"As Second Owner Emiya-kun, I should have the knowledge of all magi taking residence at Fuyuki."

"But didn't my dad just live here?"

"You're dad-wait Emiya, you're the son of the Magus Killer!?"

"Wait, what?" 

As the two conversed, Archer and Caster began a truce of sorts.

"If you take back your bird, I'll disarm myself." Archer negotiated.

Caster shook his head. "So you can summon your swords immediately after I return Decidueye. Sorry, but that prospect doesn't really appeal to me."

Taking off his blue jacket and white hat and sitting down, Caster motioned for his pokemon to stand next to him. 

"..." Decidueye glided to his trainer, impassively looking at Archer.

'This cannot be happening.' Archer thought as he dismissed his swords. Shaking his head, he looked at his Master and saw that Rin was roughly interrogating his younger self. 

"Aren't you going to protect your Master from mine?" Leaning on the nearby wall, Archer asked.

Caster just grinned and shook his head. 

"Nah, this is more fun. Don't worry, Decidueye here can easily take her out if needed."

The owl pokemon took a feather from its wing and started spinning it using its...feathers.

'Pokemon, nothing makes sense with them.' 

Archer still eyed the feather, and the Pokemon too was sizing him up.

"Ha." Rin sighed loudly as she looked pitifully at Shirou.

"At least I know the identity of a Master. This war is at least slightly easier." 

Composing herself, Rin bored her eyes into Shirou and began explaining.

"Since I am benevolent enough, I will ask for an alliance just for tonight Emiya. You need to get to the church to confirm your status with the proctor."

Shirou glumly sighed and began preparing to walk to the door. 

"Archer, at my side." Rin ordered to her Servant.

"Yes my Master." Getting off the wall, he dematerialized.

Shirou looked in wonder before shaking his head at the craziness of tonight. 

"Caster, lets go."

"Gotcha Master." Walking up to his Master, Caster stood by Shirou's side.

"Can you…?" Shirou began asking while gesturing to Rin.

"Dematerialize? I can, but not when I have Pokemon out." Castered lectured. 

"Figures."

While the two Masters began trekking to the Kotomine church, a pair were watching them with a familiar. 

"Watch yourself Onii-chan." Illyasviel smiled. "Not all Masters are benevolent."

Giggling, Illya looked at the Servant at her side. "Berserker, let's go."

The hulking presence picked up his Master and cradled her before jumping off to the distance.

* * *

As the group trekked to the church in silence, Shirou was thinking about Caster's previous words about the war.

'A wish? I wonder what Tohsaka's wish is. And what about Caster?' 

As Shirou was thinking, Caster and Decidueye were scanning their surroundings as they walked slightly behind Shirou. Caster was thumbing his bracelet as Decidueye was slowly flying at the group's walking speed. 

Unbeknownst to the the pair, Tohsaka Rin was thinking the same thoughts about Shirou.

'What is the Fake Janitor's wish? Why? Was he too prepared about this War and taught by his father?' Rin shuddered at the thought of having the Magus Killer's _son_ as an enemy. 

'Was he fooling everyone at the school, trying to seem like he was just another student to ward off suspicion?'

Hearing his Master's thought, Archer sighed quietly. 

Nearing the church, the group was surprised to see a white haired girl in front of the walkway to the church.

"Nice to see you again Onii-chan." At this sentence the air around her decreased in temperature. 

"...A little girl is the proctor to this war?" Shirou asked Rin in puzzlement.

Rin, however, had widened her eyes in surprise.

"Archer, get to position! Shirou, tell your Servant to do something! We're fighting another Master!" 

"So you know Tohsaka Rin. However, this won't help you. Berserker, kill them for me please~" Illya asked politely.

Astralizing, the mass of muscle appeared that was Berserker appeared, bronze skin shining as he held his axe-club.

" **GRAAAAHHH!** " 

An inhuman roar echoed throughout the area, and this signaled the start of Berserker's blitz to Shirou.

"Caster!" Shirou yelled in distress. 

"My gosh, I mean, Decidueye, Spirit Shackle!" Escaping from his stupor, Caster began ordering his Pokemon.

"Hoo!" Bow ready, Decidueye quickly launched the arrow wreathed in darkness to Berserker.

" **ROOOAAHHH!** " 

The arrow was launched, yet as the hulking Servant tried to intercept the arrow with the axe-sword, it phased through, sticking itself into its chest.

"It's a Fighting type! Use Aerial-" 

Caster was interrupted as Berserker slammed his weapon to the ground, creating a shockwave that blasted the group away.

"EYE!" Beginning to fly, Decidueye's body began to glow brightly before launching towards the Servant.

Covering himself with his arms, Shirou bowed his as he began to reinforce himself. 

' _Trace on!_ ' While his Servant's familiar was holding off the other Servant, he would be able to save Rin and-

"Where are you going Onii-chan?" 

Shirou lifted his head and locked eyes on the white-haired child.

"You looked like you were trying to escape~" Eyes closed and smiling, the Einzbern gave an order that chilled Shirou to the bone.

"Berserker, kill them all first, then end my dear brother." 

Shirou looked at the battle, and saw horror.

Berserker had the owl in its grasp and Rin in the other.

"Let me go Einzbern!" Rin shouted as she struggled, even as her arms were free. 

"Eye!" Decidueye too was struggling, but Berserker's grasp was too tight.

"No." Shirou looked to Caster a few feet away to see him glaring. 

"Not again." Standing up, Caster took out two Pokeballs.

"Decidueye, return!"

A red beam shot to the Pokemon, who turned red and disappeared from Berserker's hand.

At the same time the Pokemon was returned, Caster sent out another.

"Go, Swampert!"

The blue fish Pokemon materialized, and began glowing purple as Caster pressed his fingers to his bracelet.

"Prepare to use your Noble Phantasm Swampert!" 

"Swamp!"

"Berserker! Quickly kill her-!" Illya shouted before the arrow that was embedded in Berserker's chest was pulled by Rin.

" **GRAAAAA!** " The hulking Servant let go Rin in the split second of weakness, allowing the Tohsaka to run away. 

"Now Archer!"

* * *

Miles away, the red Servant smiled as he observed Emiya Shirou.

"As you wish, _Master_." 

Prana cloaked the Servant as he readied a weapon that was not Caladbolg, but another Phantasm entirely.

Altering it to become an arrow, Archer transferred more prana to the weapon, just enough until it Broke.

Nocking it, he chanted only one line. Just enough to make sure to end his Hell for good.

" **I am the Bone of my Sword…**

 _ **Gae Bolg!**_ " 

"Give me your strength Swampert and use your Noble Phantasm! **Mega Evolve**!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again, and wow this took a bit to plan out and write.**

 _"Zolgen, you really are a fool"  
Zolgen glares at the beautiful Einzbern in confusion.  
"Justeaze, where's that coming from?"  
Justeaze smiles at the young Magus and shakes her head in amusement.  
"It's nothing. Just that I hope you wouldn't forget-"_

Zouken curses as his mind repeated that moment

"Forget? I remember no promise to that Einzbern"  
Zouken looks down at his research, forgetting that stupid supposed promise and began smiling down to his _granddaughter_ , who was doing well in her training

"Just a little more time until the Lesser Grail manifests."

 _"Can't you get the same results with more savory ways Zolgen?"_

"Damn her." Zouken again swears before looking at his right hand. A red tribal mark was seen that vaguely resembles a skittering worm, with three ovals that bend in a way that make the seals move.  
"...Assassin, come to me." A dark figure appeared next to Zouken, a cigarette lit in his mouth.  
Assassin flinched at the pit; in all his years he had never seen something as disgusting as this. "What do you want _Master_?" Assassin sarcastically asks, facing his master once more.

Zouken frowns but doesn't respond to Assassin's tone.  
"What have you observed from the other Masters?"  
Assassin took a long drag of his cigarette before taking it out and exhaling.  
"The Tohsaka has once again summoned the Archer class while the Einzbern has summoned Berserker. From what I heard a student has gotten a girlfriend with the name of Rider at that temple on the hill."  
"I see." At this, Zouken smiles cruelly. "What of the Emiya boy?"  
Assassin glares at Zouken, not willing to speak. Zouken shook the robes of his right arm, showing Assassin the Command Seals in a threatening manner.  
"Emiya Shirou...has summoned Caster." Assassin's glare was malicious, and if Zouken didn't have those Command Seals Assassin would have already destroyed the Matou manor.

"Excellent." Zouken turned to leave the basement, but stopped.  
"I never thought you of all people would get this soft hearted." At this Zouken dryly laughed as he went up the stairs.  
Assassin didn't stop gazing at the Matou until after he left the basement. He looked back down to the pit, seeing the purple haired girl laying in thousands of worms, her expression broken.

 _'I will save you'_ Thought Assassin. A worm crawled up near his foot. Assassin looked down to it before the worm exploded, Assassin already pocketing his gun.  
"Even if I have to destroy the Grail once more." Taking one last drag of his cigarette, Assassin exhaled before throwing what was left to the pit, silently hoping that the worms would catch fire.

Exiting the basement, Assassin began planning the death of Matou Zouken.

' _That light!_ ' Archer's eyes was blinded by that rainbow of light. He didn't dare unleash the broken spear with the chance that it might hurt Rin until after that light was gone.  
"Tch, my heart really is glass" Archer remarked, remembering the words he last heard when he was previously summoned.

 _"I will stop you! ARCHER!  
"With a heart of glass...Unlimited Blade Works!"_

The light petered out, allowing Archer to focus again and aim, only for him to be surprised.  
"You have got to be kidding me." Archer groaned at the sight.

Illya lowered her arm that covered her eyes from the light to see Caster's familiar has changed forms.  
"What?!"  
"Punch Berserker with Earthquake!"  
The now muscle bound blue fish punched Berserker in speeds that almost rivaled her Servant. Large tremors were created from such an action, causing the surrounding Magi to stumble back.  
Illya saw Berserker fall.  
This couldn't be. How could just one punch-?

"Jump back and soak with Hydro Pump!" Caster's shouts were heard, but Illya ignored them. Berserker wouldn't lose to such a Servant, and certaintly not to her brother!

"Berserker, kill them all! Destroy that familiar and kill Caster!"  
Illya shouted as a large breeze blew, her hair and clothes ruffling.

" **GRAAAAHHHHHH!** "

Berserker dodges the burst of water before slashing with his axe sword.  
" **Swamp?!** "

"Dodge those hits Swampert. Use Strength!"

Swampert quickly sidestepped before winding up its fist, but flew back as Berserker arched the stone weapon downward. Blood splattered the streets as wounds appeared on Swampert's torso.

Caster grinded his teeth before formulating a plan in his head. Shirou and Rin were behind Caster, in awe at the power of both Servants. Yet Rin was also trying to contribute to this battle.  
' _Archer! Where's your support?_ '  
' _Rin, my arrow will destroy the area you are in, and Berserker is too fast for my arrow to hit accurately. I don't want you dead, so I will wait for now._ ' Archer was calculating and logical; if he said it was difficult to launch an arrow then he wasn't exaggerating.

' _Fine, then-wait, destroy the area?!_ '

Archer still aimed at Shirou, but clicked his tongue as he saw his Master still near him. He thought she would get the hint already, but apparently not.  
The bowman can see that the Pokemon has already recovered and was duking it out with the mad Servant.

"...Tch. I really do hate consistency."  
Both Pokemon and Berserker were grappling each other, both wanting the other to stumble, with the stone axe forgotten.  
Archer aimed at Berserker, before firing.

Caster, meanwhile, had a way to kill the opposing hero.  
' _Physical and special won't work, so then-_ '

A second pokeball materialized on Caster's belt.

Caster's eyes widened in shock as he looked at his belt before he looked back to Rin.  
"You-!"  
"Caster, what's wrong-ah!"  
Caster grabbed Shirou before running.  
"Swampert, return!"

The pokeball emitted a red beam that impacted Swampert, causing it to disappear.

Rin didn't know what was going on until she heard Archer's voice.

' _The arrow has been launched. I suggest running Master.'_

' _Archer,you-! I need more warning you idiot!'_

RIn began running away, causing Ilya to be confused.

"What's going on-?"  
She questioned before the red spear turned arrow impacted the ground.

Archer saw the carnage of the broken phantasm, the red lightning appearing and the blast that surely awoke all of Japan.

' _The streets are probably magma by now_ ' Archer thought as he heard nothing from his master.

Sighing, he astralized and began to head to the Kotomine Church.

"Are you okay Master?"  
Hearing the voice and wincing, Shirou opened his eyes before seeing that he was laying down. Looking up, he saw Caster blocking with actual weapons; a sword and shield. Shirou focused in to see that the shield was emitting a pattern in front of it. He winced as information entered his mind.

' _Sentience. King. Soul.'_

A feminine groan was heard as he saw Rin was a few feet away. She was on the ground unconscious, but besides having a few scratches she was fine.

"What just happened?" Shirou asked as he saw a golden glow surrounding the church before it disappeared.

"Archer." Caster spat out. Shirou flinched at the tone. Then he remembered that the blast would have effected the little girl!

"Where's the little girl?" Shirou asked. Caster grunted as he lowered his shield. The sword and shield removed themselves from Caster's grip, combining themselves to one being.  
"Thanks Aegislash."  
"AEG."  
Shirou wasn't surprised at the sentient sword, but began thumbing his temples as he started to have visions of a giant weapon and fuzzy battles.  
Caster faced Shirou before shrugging.  
"Probably escaped. Don't know how but..." Caster waved his hands as to say 'Not my problem.'

"When I told Rin to bring home a friend, I meant it as a friendly gesture, not as an act of war."

A voice suddenly echoed through the charred streets. In front of the Church gate was a priest, with his arms behind him.

The priest, while a bit away from the group, gazes into Shirou' eyes.

"But as this is the Holy Grail War, this outcome is to be expected. Now, Emiya Shirou, what brings you here?"

The priest smiled, and Shirou could already tell this man was dangerous.

 **Yorokobe shounen. Really like Kotomine as a character, since he is technically the most honest person in FSN.**

 **Swampert**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Stats-**

 **Strength: B (A-)**

 **Endurance: B (B+)**

 **Agility: E (D+)**

 **Mana: D (E)**

 **Luck: N/A**

 **Noble Phantasm-B**

 **Mega Evolution**

 **Type- Self**

 **Allows Swampert to get a Rank Up in all stats when he is Mega Evolved to Mega Swampert. However, this ability is temporary, and if Swampert is ever fatally injured or out of battle the Noble Phantasm deactivates.**

 **Decidueye**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Stats-**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: D**

 **Luck: N/A**

 **Noble Phantasm-C**

 **?**

 **Type- Self**

 **Allows Decidueye to get a be able to ***** ** a certain ****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A bit early, but I had a lot of time on my hands (yay 4 day weekend), so here it is.**

Archer thought being summoned and having a plan would make this Grail War easier. Kill Shirou before he ruins the world, erase his existence, then live happily ever is until he had the displeasure of meeting Shinji.

"S-Saber! Kill that Servant!"

Shinji commanded in a stutter. The knight was certainly not Arturia. He had a helmet, first of all, even if it had gaudy horns, was wearing armor with red highlights that exaggerated the shoulders and created a small skirt like effect.

"Come here you bastard!"

Saber ran towards Archer with the great sword, a blade that outmatched any steel, a blade that was stolen, tainted with-

 _'Oh shit!'_

Archer traced a long sword as he dodged to the side, nearly being sliced by Saber's thrust of her great sword.

"Ah!" An opening was created from the thrust. Raising the long sword, Archer slashed down at Saber's open side.

The blow bounced back from the armor, and Archer was nearly bisected as he raised the long sword only for it to block the great sword.

Broken to pieces, Archer was blown back from the force.

"Amazing. Ahaha! A servant like you wouldn't hope to match to my Saber!"

And there goes Shinji again. Archer cringed at another memory , at the truth of what truly happened in the Matou household.

"Trace on!"

Archer grunted as the familiar weight of the scimitars formed in his grasp. Gripping the handles, he blocked a blow from Saber with Kanshou before twirling Bakuya and thrusting.

The blade penetrated the armour, but Saber jumped back to avoid the worst of damage.

"You, what class are you?!"

Saber shouted in anger as he began Slashing his sword wildly in all directions in a mad attempt to kill Archer.

"..."

Dodging the great sword's attacks, Archer quickly began calculating on a plan. Glancing at his surroundings, he saw Shinji was still out in the open.

 _'Perfect.'_

Those of the Saber class wouldn't allow their master to be hurt, and would almost always take the blow for them.

Smirking, Archer jumped back, away from Saber's attack range, before throwing Kanshou and Bakuya at an angle that would have caught Shinji in a pincer attack.

"I am just a mere archer."

Smirking at his comment, Archer began tracing another set of the married swords before he heard the squelching sound of flesh being stabbed.

"Sa...ber..."

Shinji's torso caught the blades, but they were stabbed deeply on both sides of his chest.

"Wait, that shouldn't have-!"

"RAAH!"

Archer's split second distraction caused him to see Saber's great sword slashing downward.

"Nha!"

Pain racked his body as the slash crossed the entirety of his chest.

Archer clutched at the wound harshly, struggling to stand before falling one knee.

The pain shouldn't have crippled him like this. Why-?

The great sword covered his vision as Saber pointed it at Archer. Looking up, he saw the unmerciful visor of the knight's helm.

"Die like the filthy sneak you are Archer."

Saber lifted the great sword and aimed it above Archer's neck.

Archer's breath quickened; this wasn't supposed to happen!

Archer began reciting, but there was no time to deploy his magic!

"Sa...ve...me..."

Shinji whimpered out as the book in his pocket glowed red.

Before Saber could slash his sword downward over Archer's neck she froze, looking back at Shinji.

"You...fake..."

Saber grunted before sheathing the great sword on his back.

He ran to Shinji before jumping away through the tree line.

"Ha...ha..."

Archer panted at the pain before standing up, trembling as his wound burned.

"That blade...should not have caused that much pain."

 _'Archer, what are you doing? Come back to me this instant!'_

Ah, there was his cute master. He grunted as he began walking to the Church, holding his wound. He directing his prana supply to the wound, hoping that it would heal by time he reunited with his master.

* * *

On a tree, Assassin aimed with his sniper rifle, the scope focused on the head of Archer.

One shot could easily erase the competition. One shot to kill the hero. There was no one he couldn't kill after all.

" _Trace on!"_

But those words from Archer, they sounded familiar.

Pulling the gun back, Assassin sighed.

"I really have gotten soft."

He jumped to another tree, aiming to follow Archer before hearing his _master_.

 _'Begin spying on the Einzbern's Castle. And no interfering.'_

Assassin frowned at the command before checking his armaments.

Barret M82, check.

Calico, good.

Noble phantasm, still confiscated.

Assassin clicked his tongue. Of course the Matou knew a way to bypass the Grail's restrictions and prohibit his use of his noble phantasm.

Running the other direction of archer, Assassin began heading south.

* * *

Shirou kept glaring at Kotomine as he explained the rules that he already knew.

Something was off about him; he wasn't normal.

"...so what do you wish for, Emiya Shirou?"

Shirou blinked at the question before pondering.

He was going to be a hero, so there was no point wishing for the inevitable.

But what did he want?

"Why does he have to tell you?" Came Casters reply.

Three pairs of eyes stare at Caster. Aegislash floated in front of him, as to prevent any attacks.

"Why, it would be such a shame if he were to use such power to end the world."

Kotomine's words would have made Caster hesitate if the priest wasn't smiling.

Rin rubs her face in irritation at Kotomine.

"Kirei, stop it. We're just here to register and you tell the rules to Emiya."

Kotomine smiles widened slightly.

"Of course Rin. But I do have to ask this of Emiya."

Kotomine turned to Shirou and met his eyes.

"If you were to lose your Servant, would you come to the church to receive protection?"

Shirou didn't hesitate to answer.

"No."

Kotomine nods.

"You are cautious. How fitting for the son of the Magus Killer."

At this he turns away, heading to the back door.

Once Kirei entered the door Rin faced Shirou.

"So Emiya, there goes the introduction. Now, this alliance-"

""Alliance?"" Shirou and Caster questioned.

"-is at an end. Tomorrow, we will be enemies on the battle field."

Caster tilted his head.

"And what stops me from killing you right now?"

Both Shirou and Rin froze at Caster's tone.

"Caster, no, don't kill her!"

"That's, i can..."

"Caster, maybe you shouldn't be so trigger happy."

Archer materializes next to Rin as he gripped his chest.

Caster shrugs.

"Whatever."

Shirou shakes his head.

"No killing, Caster, and I don't want to be enemies. We're classmates after all Tohsaka."

Rin looks at Shirou before giving a 'hmph.'

"We are school mates. We do not have the same class."

"The point still stands. Maybe we shouldn't-"

Rin interrupts Shirou.

"An alliance until tomorrow Emiya. After that, we are enemies."

At this Archer grabbed Rin, flinching at the pain before jumping away.

"Aegislash, return."

Caster returned his Pokemon back to the pokeball before pocketing it.

"What now Master?"

Shirou wasn't paying attention and thought back what the priest said.

 _"How fitting for the son of the Magus Killer."_

Wasn't his father the kind of man that wanted to be a hero? He saved Shirou, so he couldn't be a killer.

"Master?"

Caster asked Shirou again.

"Ah, sorry Caster."

Shirou apologizes quickly.

"Let's just go home. Tonight has been a mess."

Shaking his head, Shirou grimaced at the thought of waking up early to cook.

 _'Looks like no sleep if I don't want Fuji-nee mad.'_

Shirou sighed as the pair began walking home.

* * *

"Kirei, what's got you in a good mood?" The golden servant asked, sipping his wine as Kirei entered the room.

"That man's child has joined the war." Kotomine's smile widened even more at the thought of killing Emiya's son.

Gilgamesh smirked.

"Revenge for what he did to you a decade ago? Kirei, i didn't take you for one to hold a grudge."

Kotomine chuckled.

"Not a grudge my king. That is, not a normal one."

Gilgamesh raised one brow.

"It is to end the Emiya line by my own hands, and a goal that should have been done 10 years ago."

Gilgamesh laughs as he twirled his glass of wine.

"My, aren't you ecstatic Kirei? Say I find the boy and bring him to you. Would that provide you joy?"

Kotomine smiles cruelly.

"Give Emiya a chance to defend himself. The look on his face when he knows there is no hope left, would make his death all the better."

Gilgamesh nods in agreement as he took another sip.

"Let's hope this war isn't so boorish as the previous one. I would like more entertainment before I destroy this pitiful era."

"As you wish my King."

* * *

"Pathetic boy."

Zouken glares at his bleeding grandson, who was being healed by Sakura.

Shinji clenched his fist at the insult, but said nothing. He would get his revenge via Sakura after he was healed.

"Assassin, what have you found?"

Zouken asks to is Servant, ignoring how it looks silly that Zouken is talking to thin air.

Shinji didn't believe Assassin to be strong, but he knew he couldn't go against his grandfather, even with Saber. He already used one command seal, but his grandfather didn't need to know that.

Feeling alright, he slapped Sakura's hands away from him.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure Onii-chan? You still seem-"

"Shut up!"

Shinji lifted his hand to slap her before he felt something cold on his neck.

"Leave her, _boy_."

Saber had trained his great sword on Shinji. Shinji paused before slowly walking away back to his room.

"D-Damn them!"

Slamming his door, he cursed at Sakura, Zouken, Saber, and the whole damn Grail War. This was his time to shine damn it! He collected his book from his back pocket before looking at the two remaining command seals.

"If I'm going to win, I will need...assistance."

Shinji gritted his teeth, he hated having to get help from others. But his, not Sakura's, Servant was temperamental. He had a skewed code of honor, and it would have taken more than two to control them.

"Tohsaka would be a good partner." Shinji sneered before thinking again.

"Then again, why not have Emiya be the puppet?" Shinji chuckles before stopping.

Having Emiya be a representative of Saber would get suspicion off him. Emiya would look like a master, but instead be his meat shield.

"But I would hate for him to die. Hm, this is a predicament. Heh, a shame, but having Emiya under my control with Saber would make this a cakewalk! Both of them love that bitch, so they'll go along great."

Shinji laughed as his plan started coming together. If Emiya died then his sacrifice would be remembered. But if he were to live then he can have mercy from Shinji when he wins the Grail.

* * *

 _'Withstood pain to create many weapons'_

A man in red stood on a hill of swords, overlooking a scene of complete apocalypse of a city. A hole was in the sky, spewing out black mud that caused the city to be on fire.

 _"Damn that priest."_

 _"Hello Servant."_

The man in red looked to see-

"SHIROU!"

Shirou yelped awake as Taiga opened the sliding door to his room and nearly jumped onto Shirou.

"Where's my food?!"

Taiga was shaking his body, her hands clenched to his shirt.

"F-Fuji-nee!"

"Food! I'm hungry!"

Flashes of the hellish scenery echoed in Shirou's mind before he disregarded it and began running to the kitchen, Taiga in tow.

Caster materializes in Shirou's room, one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, now I understand why he wanted to go home so fast."

 **The next day has arrived, and no bad end in sight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chapter, and in a one month time span.**

* * *

"Fuji-nee, stop being so pushy." Shirou whined as he continued to cook. The rice was already done and was sitting in the cooker to keep warm, but Taiga was already sneaking some of it away while still berating Shirou.

"You're going to be late! What would the other teachers say when my own student, who looks up to me like a mother, is about to skip school?"  
Shirou rolled his eyes in amusement. His mother? Fuji-nee was more like that annoying sister that won't leave his room.

A familiar ring of the doorbell was heard, allowing Shirou some respite.  
"Fuji-nee, can you get the door? That's probably Sakura."

Taiga immediately sprinted to the door, probably hoping to come back to the kitchen as quickly as possible. Shirou kept grilling the fish until he felt a presence in his mind.

 _'Master, problem! Big problem!'_

Shirou got confused as he heard Caster. "Caster, what's wrong. Caster?"  
 _'Use Flamethrower! Master, I'll be back with you...!'_

"Shirou, I'm back~!"  
And here comes Taiga again.

Worried, Shirou slapped Taiga's hand away from the rice and tried to contact Caster again.

' _Caster?'_  
 _'I don't...Blast…!'_

"Sensei!"  
"Food, Shirou!"

Taiga was shaking him while Sakura was trying to pull her off him.  
 _'Caster is strong, he'll be okay.'_

Shirou places the grilled fish onto several plates before going to the table.  
"Senpai, here."

Ah, there's Sakura again. Shirou smiled at his underclassman. She really was so helpful.

Setting the plates down, Shirou sat before giving the mandatory thanks for the food.  
"Itadakimasu."

Shinji's eye twitched as Shirou and Taiga began eating, ignoring his presence.

"Um, Senpai, Onii-chan is here."

Shinji saw Shirou flinch just a bit before looking at him.  
"Oh, sorry Shinji! Here, I'll get you-!"

Shinji waved his hand before grabbing a pair of chopsticks.  
"It's fine, I'll share with Sakura."

"Yes, Onii-chan."  
Sakura meekly replied as Shinji too dug in.

* * *

"RAH!"

Caster barely dodged the sword in time. He returned his Pokemon as he skipped away from the fire and burning tar.

He felt another Servant and went to investigate, bit of course it had to be Saber.

Grabbing another Pokeball, Caster threw it up in the air.

"Let's go Aegislash!"

The Sword and Shield Pokemon materialized as it flew in the air before floating above the ground.

"Aeg!"

Saber's figure was imposing, but Aegislash didn't falter.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Caster pointed at Saber as the pokemon held its shield and flew to Saber, blade glowing white. Saber grunted as he prepared to block the opposing sword, but gasped as Aegislash flew over his guard and stabbed his back.

Saber stumbled but kept his ground as he charged to Caster.

"Oh no." Eyes widening, Caster called out another command, "King's Shiel-!"

Saber thrusted the great sword into Caster as he twisted his body, but was cut deeply at his stomach.

"Nng!" Grunting in pain, Caster bent over, holding his wound, blood gushing out.

"Sacred sword...!" Caster hissed in pain.

Before Saber could follow up his thrust Aegislash met the blade.

Saber didn't feel the sentient blade leave his back, but didn't care as he pushed his great sword against Caster's familiar.

Aegislash glowed a bright blue before pushing Saber's weapon to the side. However, Saber stood his ground.

"NNG!"

Saber grunted as he pushed Aegislash back.

The sound of screeching metal was heard as both swords grinded against the other,

Holding the large gash on his stomach with one hand, Caster lifted his right arm up.

"Aegislash, the shield!"

Aegislash threw its shield as it was pushed back.

Catching the shield, Caster ran around to Saber's side and began pushing him.

"You...little..."

Saber, pressured by two sides, strafed away to the left, getting cut by the sword before he jumped back.

Flourishing the great sword, he took a stance, ignoring his wound.

Caster panted as Aegislash floated in front of him.

The two stared back at each other, Saber's helm seeming to glare at him while Caster glared back.

"RAAAAHH!" Saber charged at Caster once more, his great sword preparing to slash at Caster.

"Aerial Ace again!" Caster prepared the shield over his frame as his Pokemon glowed a brilliant white and launched at Saber.

* * *

A small tremor was felt at the table as Shirou ate.

 _'Caster?!'_

Everyone at the table ignored the tremor, but Shirou was already worried.

"Emiya, after breakfast I need to talk to you." Shinji stated as he took another bite of fish.

"Ah, okay." Shirou nodded at Shinji absentmindedly.

"Onii-san..." Sakura looked at Shinji worriedly. Shinji looked at Sakura and sneered.

Shirou frowned but kept eating.

 _'Master, there is an opposing Servant near the household, and he proves to be an annoyance.'_

Sakura heard Saber but as she tried to get Shinji's attention he waved her off.

' _If he's too difficult, then retreat.'_ Sakura reluctantly suggested.

' _I refuse to be defeated by a mere caster.'_

Sakura winced at her Servant's tone. Downcast, she began eating again, hoping her grandfather won't hear of this.

* * *

The battle has moved within the Homurahara High School as Saber began using hit and run tactics.

"Tch!" Saber tried once more to stab Caster, but was always blocked off by his accursed sword.

"Sacred Sword again, and this time use your shield to stagger him." Caster commanded.

Glowing blue, Aegislash threw its shield at Saber.

"Like such a blatant stratagem will work."

Slashing the shield, it was deflected, flying away to the other side of the building.

Spinning with momentum of the slash, he blocked the incoming missile.

"AEG."

Sparks flew as Aegislash was blocked by Saber's great sword. Saber put more weight into his sword, pushing Aegislash back.

Caster grunted in pain, but ran to the battle before gripping Aegislash's hilt.

"Let me wield you Aegislash! SHADOW SNEAK!"

The duo disappeared into shadows as Saber thrusted his great sword through them.

"What sorcery-?"

Appearing behind him from the shadows, Caster slashed Aegislash into Saber's neck. The Pokemon hit Saber's helm as Saber astralized, causing the helm to fly off. It crashed just as Saber reappeared and brought the raised sword into a downward arc.

"Gah-!" Caster rolled away before he skidded as the ground where he had been standing turned into a crater.

"A mere caster, won't best me." Caster grunted as he tried to stand up before the collar of his jacket was grabbed.

He looked into the green eyes of Saber, before being thrown down into the ground.

"By my honor, I demand you lift that blade so I may strike you down."

Caster panted in pain before slowly standing up, his knees buckling under his own weight.

"I…"

As Aegislash floated near Caster's hand, the young Servant returned his Pokemon.

' _Fire, Steel, and Ghost. None worked. Saber...is too good.'_

Caster looked up as Saber lifted her blade up to his face.

' _Swampert is still recovering, and it's too risky to show more of my hand. '_

"So you request an execution? So be it."

' _But, I'm going to die. Fine!'_

"...Choose you…"

Saber lifted the blade and brought it down before a red light flashed, and her blade was deflected back.

"What is this-?"

"Leaf Blade, Decidueye."

Wind howled as leaves flew, forming a pair of short swords that the Pokemon gripped.

Saber was given no warning as the two swords collided with her armour, gashes opened in the armour.

"You worm!" Saber jumped back, outraged.

Caster weakly smiled as he crouched, his hands clawed near his face, and shakily stood back.

"GO!" Pushing his face forward, energy surrounded both Caster and Decidueye.

"Hoo."

Saber growled as she took off her damaged armour, red clothes materializing. Raising her blade, she prepared to swing to the opposing Servant.

Decidueye flew up several feet before summoning dozens of arrows, the sky darkening.

"What in the flying-?"

"Sinister Arrow Raid Decidueye. Fire at Saber!" Caster commanded.

* * *

"Emiya, you can't tell anyone about this." Shinji, very rarely, wore a serious face. But right now Shirou was concerned about his friend's situation.

"Okay…?" Shirou questioned.

"What do you know, about magic?" Shinji asked his friend mysteriously.

At this, Shirou was alarmed. Magic? Was his friend a Magus? Does that mean Shinji was a Master too?!

' _What do I do?'_

Shirou had a look of shock, and his silence made Shinji nod.

"Yeah, I'm suggesting it Emiya. Magic is real, but I'll tell you the details later. Right now there is a war, and I need your help." Shinji began explaining the rules of the Holy Grail War to Shirou, who stood still.

' _Is this happening? No, what the heck?'_

"-and the winner gets a wish. Emiya, with your help, we can have peace in the world. Our wish can be fulfilled. So, what do you say?" Shinji propositioned as he extended his hand.

"...Are you serious?" Shirou asked out of amazement.

"Extremely so. But Shiro, if you tell anyone, you will get killed by the Mage Association."

This actually was news to him.

"Mage Association?" Shirou asked Shinji but was silenced.

"What do you say, an alliance between friends?"

Shirou pondered it; Tohsaka was an enemy, and Caster is not all powerful. Maybe this was a good thing.

Shirou nodded as he gripped his friend's hand and shook.

"Okay. But Shinji, I'm a-"

"Wonderful!" Shinji interrupted before he checked his watch.

"School starts in a few minutes. Meet me at my house Emiya after school, and we'll plan. I'll even skip club."

Walking out to the hallway, Shinjin waved as Sakura waited outside the door.

"See you later Emiya."

"Ah, goodbye Senpai." Sakura bowed as Shinji closed the door.

Shirou stared at the door before Caster came in through his head.

' _Master...ha...I might have...ha...used up all my prana. Can you send some...my way?'_

Shirou frowned in confusion before responding back.

' _Caster, what do you mean you're out of prana?'_

There was a pause, but Caster seemed to get his breath back.

' _...Master, you are a magus, right?'_

' _I am.'_

' _...Okay, that's not what I like. Alright, I'm kind of at this school, on the floor of a track. Can't astralize. Help?'_

Shirou panicked before grabbing his school bag and began running out.

' _I'll be there Caster!'_

"Rin, I can easily just turn invisible and scout the area." Archer deadpanned as a pile of clothes was pushed onto him; a suit and a pair of glasses.

"I don't need a prescription, I'm a spirit."

Rin triumphantly smiled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Emiya is an enemy Master, and I need you at the school to protect me. That way no Master can surprise us."

"As a teacher?" Archer groaned at the stupid plan.

This was why he was the strategist. Some of Rin's plans worked, but other times they just fell into absurdity.

Rin crossed her arms, frowning.

"You took too long to kill one Servant, and you almost killed me when trying to become an actual archer. No, you are staying near me and only causing collateral damage when I tell you so." Rin lifted her hand, showing the two command seals.

"Or do I need to use an incentive?" Smiling sweetly, Rin asked.

Archer pondered a bit about the plan. Maybe, in a stroke of luck, he could relive his high school days?

Sighing, he gave a single nod.

"Fine, but what am I going to be teaching?"

Rin's smile was devilish at her answer.

"English."

Archer's stare was blank.

Isn't Taiga…?

"Don't you have an English teacher already?" Archer quietly pleaded to Rin to not get Taiga fired.

Rin waved her hand without concern.

"She'll use her personal days or something."

' _Rin, teachers can only use those for 5 days a year.'_ Archer shook his head. His master really was one of a kind.

Reaching Homurahara, Shirou saw the students congregate to the track field.

"Caster, please don't be-!" Shirou stopped at the field to see it a mess; there were arrows arrows and craters everywhere, and his Servant was laying down in the middle of it all.

"Excuse me, coming through." Issei passed the surrounding students before walking up to Caster.

"Just know the authorities have been contacted, but I must ask you who you are and _what_ did you do to this field?"

' _How could this get worse?!'_ Shirou frantically thought.

 _'Master, I sense another Servant. Maybe use a command seal-?'_

"Students, shouldn't you be inside your classes by now?" A familiar voice that Shirou was beginning to hate was heard. He turned around to see Archer in a gray suit, wearing glasses as his hair wasn't slicked back.

"Who is he?"

"Hey, he looks like a foreigner!"

"How old is he?"

"He's our substitute English teacher." Rin proudly said aloud at the student body.

…

"Where's the Tiger?" Piped up one student.

Before Rin could say anything, Archer smiled.

"She's sick, and is going to be out for a few days. I'm here to make sure you all are educated."

Archer scanned the crowd before seeing the familiar red head.

' _This, is going to be very fun.'_

"Excuse me, you with the red hair, can you take me to the office?"

Archer inwardly grinned as he saw his younger self's eye twitch.

Very fun indeed.

* * *

"What of the Einzbern's condition?" Zouken asked Assassin as he stood in the darkness of the living room.

"Berserker has recovered, and Illy-the Einzbern are preparing to move out soon. I planted bombs along the edge of the castle." Assassin scowled at this.

Zouken was a bastard.

Smiling, said Matou waved his hand as he pondered in thought.

"My grandson has teamed up with the young Emiya. Intriguing. In your absence Assassin, Saber and Caster have fought. What will you make of this information?"

Assassin was silent for a few moments before curtly replying.

"With the battle, it means either one or both Servants are injured. Logically, it is Caster. With what you are implying, Caster is severely injured, and is able to be killed easier."

Zouken nodded.

"However, since their condition is unknown, it could be that Saber was injured, and Caster is fine."

"You just like to avoid the point, don't you, _Emiya_?"

Assassin stayed quiet, but materialized a gun, his finger twitching for the trigger.

"My point is that my good for nothing grandson's Servant fought with your son's. Now, what would happen if Saber knew of this fact?"

Assassin knew.

 **Death.**

"...Do you really find goading me pleasurable?" Assassin stiffly asked.

Zouken let out a throaty laugh.

"Why of course. The Magus Killer, under my leash? The Association should fear this knowledge!"

As he laughed, Assassin aimed and fired his gun at Zouken.

The bullet flew through the Matou's head, but he suddenly turned into a pile of worms that skittered into the shadows.

" **The last time didn't work. What made you think it would again?"** Zouken's disembodied voice echoed the living room.

Assassin clicked his tongue as he exited the room, Zouken beginning to laugh once more.

" **You are but a failure Assassin. Remember that you can never save anyone, not even your son."**

Assassin reloaded his gun as he began moving to Homurahara, to observe his son.

He couldn't interact, but he'd be damned if he couldn't protect him.

* * *

 **Poor Assassin and Shirou. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
